


We Are As Yet Untitled

by MonstrousDayDream



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Playing fast and loose with the prompts here...., Swan Queen Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonstrousDayDream/pseuds/MonstrousDayDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaguely related ficlets for Swan Queen Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confession

Regina pulled over the car and gently shook Emma awake. Whimpering and flinching while asleep was never a good sign. “Emma, wake up.”

She seemed to pull herself awake, her body straining against an invisible pain. Emma woke up, blinking rapidly and clutching the door handle. “Regina.” 

“Right here.”

Emma noticed they weren’t moving. She shoved the door open and brought up burger and fries. Regina reached over to keep blonde hair out of the way of vomit. When Emma collapsed back in her seat, Regina reached into the back for a water bottle. Emma rasped out a thanks before cleaning out her mouth and hydrating. Once Regina was sure Emma was okay to move on, she got back on the road to escape the smell.

“I don’t want to be the Savior anymore.” Emma’s voice was brittle and small, as if she didn’t want to say the words. 

Regina supposed, after the past seven months of hell and high water, it was a valid desire. “Given the shit you’ve been through in the last few years, I don’t blame you.”

Emma stared at her for a long moment, then smile. It wasn’t a big smile, or even an obvious one. A tiny grin, really. “Maybe, after you’ve caught up on everything, Madame Mayor, we can take Henry to Disney World?”

“Six Flags.” Regina saw Emma looking at her in surprise. “Closer. Less…themed.”

Now Emma was outright smiling. But she nodded. “Six Flags. We can Skype my little brother every night to make sure Mom hasn’t blown the power grid again.”

Regina laughed, she couldn’t help it. Oh, she understood it would be their way of keeping tabs on the town. “If the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest can’t go without electricity, they can no longer call what I did a Curse.”

“Right? How is plumbing a bad thing?” Emma sipped her water, settling deeper into the seat. “It’s not running away.” Her voice was quiet again.

“It’s taking a break.” She offered her hand to Emma. They deserved new, better memories. “One week. We need to be home in time for Henry to start school.”

Emma laced her fingers with Regina’s. “One week.”


	2. Travelling

It’d only take them 6 hours to get to Six Flags. Emma supposed it was better then the 24 hours it would’ve taken them to get to Florida. The first three hours was enough of a shock to Henry’s world view. Okay, Emma was only allowed to drive because she could do that and eat at the same time, which Regina couldn’t because she believed in both hands on the wheel. The fast food was the first surprise for the kid, especially since she didn’t have to be pleaded with. Regina merely asked Henry if he was hungry when they passed a sign and didn’t insist on anything healthy.

“My turn,” Henry said as the current song came to an end. 

Emma took his MP3 player and plug it in, hitting play without looking at the song. It was a simple beat, obviously meant for Regina after their various fast paced songs. Emma skimmed through her lists, and found the next few songs she wanted to hear after Henry’s choices.

At a tiny gas station two hours from their destination, Henry returned from the restroom and leaned against the car with Emma. They watched Regina at the edge of the lot, standing at the edge of the tree line. 

“Do you think we can get her to go camping?” Henry asked.

Emma snorted, but shrugged. “I think you can get her to go camping. Probably have to wait until next summer, though, unless we find a cabin that’ll stay warm.”

“Maybe New Year’s weekend?”

Emma pouted. “You just don’t want me to have access to fireworks.”

“If Mom ever finds out you set my hair on fire-“

She poked him in the ribs. “You were the one running-“

He poked her back. “You pointed the sparklers at me-“

“I didn’t chase you, you didn’t need to take off-“

“Mom isn’t gonna see it your way.”

“You’re probably correct,” Regina said as she approached. “But, what in particular are we discussing?”

“Letting me drive between the hotel and park,” Henry said immediately. 

Emma was relieved they were still keeping the New Year’s Incident a secret. “Kid has a permit.”

“You are not sharing the road with tired parents dealing with overexcited children. Besides, it would take us forever to park; the tram would take less time.”

They got back in the car, Regina taking over the driving. When they reached the city, Regina took over the music and found the one Jazz station in five seconds. Henry and Emma didn’t complain one bit; Regina’s music was a rare treat they found enjoyable.

Emma texted her mother to report a safe arrival and put her phone away. It there was an emergency, her dad would call from the Sheriff’s forwarding cell. The special ring tone was one she hoped against all hope she wouldn’t hear for the next week. As they headed into the hotel, Henry darted ahead with his bag and Regina’s small suitcase. Regina took Emma’s hand and squeezed.

“We’re just a family until we return home.”

Emma smiled and nodded. It would the easiest, scariest thing she’d done in years.


	3. Insecurities

Emma nudged Regina as they trailed after Henry towards the next ride. “I know a fake smile when I see one. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing important.”

“Very important if you’re trying to convince the kid you’re having fun.”

Regina took a deep breath. “You’re the “fun” mom. He’s asking only you to go on the roller coasters.”

“I am not the one who started the food fight in the kitchen, which I’m pretty sure had him laughing on the floor. He’s assuming I’m the one who likes them.”

Regina frowned. “Don’t you?”

“After five of them….” She held out her hands. “Give me the food. I’ll finish it up while you two take on the next one.”

Regina looked up at the looming twists of metal in front of Henry. “ _I _don’t know if I like them.”__

__“One way to find out.”_ _

__Five minutes later, Henry had a map of the park out and was planning their next rides. Emma raised an eyebrow as she joined them. “What’s up?”_ _

__Henry glared at Regina. “She was bored.”_ _

__She shrugged. “There were no loops and I could see where we were going.”_ _

__Emma shook the water bottle at Henry. “Hydrate. Let’s take her on Pandemonium.”_ _

__Henry sucked down the last of the water. “Perfect!” He started to lead the way once more._ _

__“Pandemonium?” Regina asked as they once again followed in his wake._ _

__“The car spins.”_ _

__“Now that might actually be exciting.”_ _


	4. Illness

Regina recognized the signs before Emma and Henry knew what was happening. She was concerned when Henry complained lunch had made him nauseous. Then he slowed down because his legs were cramping from walking all over the park. The last straw for her was when he sweat through his shirt. She spotted a bench under a tree, with a trash can right next to it. Perfect. She led the way there, going unquestioned. Henry fell onto the bench and looked far too relieved.

Regina handed Emma some money, since she was the one paying for things today. “Will you buy a couple more water bottles and a shirt in Henry’s size? And bring back a lot of napkins.”

Emma pocketed the money with a question in her eyes.

“Heat exhaustion.” Regina pushed Henry’s hair off his forehead. “We’re fine if we can get it under control.”

Emma’s eyes went wide before she hurried off to do as told. Regina told Henry to sip the water bottle, not gulp. He turned his back to her so he faced the trashcan, kicking off his shoes since they weren’t going anywhere. Emma returned in short order, arms full of water, shirt draped over her should, hands straining around napkins. Regina relieved her of the water so Emma could crouch next to their son and keep an eagle eye on him.

“You suffered heat exhaustion one time as a child,” Regina told him as she dampened the napkins and lay them on his neck and forearms. “It’d been a hot summer, and we were walking home from the beach.” She could see Emma paying attention to her as well. “You were hyper because we saw a pod of dolphins, and couldn’t stop walking circles around me. About half way home, you sat down on the side walk, declared you were tired, and promptly threw up in the gutter.”

Emma was grinning and Henry groaned. “Okay, I’m kinda happy no one remembers that. How old was I?”

“You were five. Fortunately for you, I read every child care book I could get my hands on. I lay down your towel, opened the umbrella, and convinced you to avoid eating a whole row of Oreos all at once next time. You cried a little bit because you’d never vomited before, but you were fine, if a little confused.”

Henry looked over his shoulder. “You let me eat a whole row of Oreos in one sitting?”

“It was over the course of two hours, and you did eat your lunch. I figured you play off the sugar in the water.”

Emma nudged Henry’s leg. “I wondered why you turned your nose up at mud cups.”

Henry gave her a look. “Chocolate and gummy worms are gross.”

“You’ve never tried it!”

“Because it’s gross.”

Regina handed him a new water bottle. “I have to agree. Sip. I want to tell your mother about the dry winter you spent bleeding from your nose.”

Henry groaned and hung his head. Emma scooted closer, stuck a wet napkin on his feet, and told Regina to tell her everything.


	5. Sleeping

Due to their trip being last minute near the end of summer, there weren’t a lot of hotel room choices for them to pick through. So while they did find a decently priced one that was both comfortable and clean, there were only two beds. Neither woman wanted to share a bed with their teenage son, somewhat to save him from embarrassment, but mostly to avoid his nighttime flailing. This led to them sharing a bed, since Regina wasn’t going to allow Emma to sleep on the floor or on the chair.

“We’re adults. As long as you don’t hit me, I won’t judge anything you do while unconscious.”

For the most part, it worked for them. Neither of them were blanket hogs, nor did they snore. Emma woke Regina once giggling in her sleep, but it was something she could forgive due to the noise meaning Emma was having a pleasant dream. 

Henry was also benefiting from the sleeping arrangement. He had a host of pictures on his phone of his mothers cuddling each other like there was no tomorrow. His bladder woke him closer to dawn than he liked, and he was quiet enough to grab a few images of how his moms had configured themselves through the night. He didn’t think anything of them being together romantically, not this soon anyway. He supposed they just wanted someone to hold, and to hold them, after the past year. He was happy they were friends enough to be able to be this comfortable with each other without being awkward when they woke up. 

Still, the pictures were going to keep him out of trouble for years.


	6. Last 3 prompts

“You did not just eat the deep fried cheesecake.”

Emma looked up from the box on the counter. Under the fluorescent lights of Regina’s kitchen, she looked as tired as Regina felt. It’d been a long drive back. “What are you going to do if I did?”

“I’d say something about taking your first born, seeing as how you know I was looking forward to that cheesecake, but I already have him.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “I’m going to tell said first born he has the value of a cheesecake. One you could probably make better, anyway.”

“It doesn’t change the fact you fucking ate it.” And Regina was a little hurt, because she honestly didn’t think Emma would take something Regina expressed interest in having.

As tired as she was, Emma could see the pinched look in Regina’s eyes. She wasn’t expecting the cheesecake to be that big of a deal, but she supposed even great cooks don’t want to cook all the time. She tilted the small box up. “Garlic fries. I put your cheesecake in the fridge.”

Regina’s demeanor change instantly as she went over to the fridge. Emma fished out a spoon from the drawer and handed it to her as Regina leaned against the counter next to her. Emma nudged her gently. “Did you really think I’d do that to you?”

“Not on purpose. I thought you forgot, you look exhausted.”

“I feel exhausted. I kinda wish I had that poof-ing thing down more because I really don’t want to get back in a car.”

“I have guest rooms. Please don’t do magic when you can barely keep your eyes open. I’m just as tired and don’t want to have fix any mishaps you’ll have.”

They finished their food and headed upstairs. Henry was already passed out, likely falling asleep the moment he hit his bed. Regina made sure Emma didn’t need extra pillows or blankets before leaving her in the guest room. They both found it easy to fall asleep, even if the next day meant a return to their usual normal.

Emma was awake the moment she heard the cry. She could here Henry stumbling out of bed and she immediately got up to check on him. He was fine, but he was looking at Regina’s door in worry. Emma squeezed his shoulder. “You know she wouldn’t want you to see her like this. I’ll take care of it.”

He nodded and shuffled back to his room. Emma took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. Regina was sniffling, and Emma slipped in before closing the door. She knelt to the side of the bed and squeezed Regina’s hand. “Wake up, Regina. Hey, c’mon, you’re having a nightmare and scaring the kid. Wake up.” Emma added a little shake to her arm.

Regina’s eyes snapped open. The fear in her eyes made Emma’s chest ache, even more when Regina squeezed her hand with desperate tugging. Emma slipped onto the bed and curled around the other woman as she silently cried. Emma had no idea what the dream was about, there was so much pain in Regina’s life to choose from, but she wouldn’t ask. She always hated the idea of talking about a nightmare herself; reliving a fear so the other person could say, “It’s fine now,” made no sense to her.

Regina eventually pulled away and retreated to the bathroom. Emma sat up and waited, wanting to make sure whatever the nightmare had been didn’t make Regina physically ill. But all she did was rinse her face off before joining Emma in sitting on the covers. 

“Think you can sleep, or do you want to go watch some infomercials?”

“I don’t want to go back to sleep.”

Emma nodded and led the way downstairs. She put an afghan around Regina before heading to the kitchen for a glass of water and three of the high end cookies Regina rarely ate. When she returned, she was greeted with such a look of gratefulness that Emma’s chest ached again. She sat next to Regina and watched the television for a few minutes. 

“It’s not the same without Billy Mays.”

Regina snorted and shook her head. But there was a tiny smile on her face. It was enough for Emma.  
~  
Henry shook his head when he saw his mothers the next morning. Honestly, now there were just giving him photo opportunities on a silver platter. He took the picture of them curled up on the couch together before heading into the kitchen. He could probably manage a few simple omelets without destroying anything. While he knew how to cook thanks to one mom, his other mother told him he had his father’s ability to nick himself with a sharp object every time he cooked. 

Eggs, cheese, tomatoes, bit of garlic, onion powder since he didn’t want to slice them first thing in the morning, potatoes, bacon bits, and a spin of the spice rack for sheer shits and giggles. He remembered coffee halfway through, burned nothing, and while he did catch his thumb on the knife, it didn’t bleed so he counted it a win. He was kinda surprised the smell and slight noise didn’t bring at least one of his mothers in to investigate. 

Once the tray was loaded up, he carefully headed back to the living room. He held a cup of coffee under one mother’s nose and a plate of omelet under the other. Emma reached out blindly, managing to find fork and her mouth without eyesight. His other mother blinked awake, gave him a bright smile, and sipped her coffee with a pleased hum. “Thank you, Henry.”

“Thank you so much,” Emma muttered around her food.

“You’re welcome. But the reason I’m up is ‘cause grandma called me when you two didn’t pick up. She wants to head over for family breakfast," He grinned when he saw their eyes roll, “so I made enough omelets for everyone.”

“You are an amazing son,” Emma said as she nestled back into place, having started to move at the mention of visitors. “We should see if we can’t convince your other mother to reward you with an ice cream sundae for lunch.”

Regina rolled her eyes and was about to reply when the doorbell rang. Henry handed her a plate and left to answer the door. 

Snow raised an eyebrow at the two rumpled figures curled so closely on the couch, but smiled at Henry and thanked him for cooking. Emma caught her curious look and shrugged, saying, “We couldn’t sleep, so I made Regina tell me everything wrong with what was being sold on QCV.”

“Low quality jewelry, all of it,” Regina scoffed.

Henry expected his mother’s to put distance between them, maybe be embarrassed. But they stayed put, so Henry snuggled into Emma’s side and started telling her grandparents all about the savage onslaught that was the former Evil Queen in bumper cars.


End file.
